


Here and Now

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Halloween, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY makes their last stand. Happy Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

It's getting dark. Luckily for me, I am aided by my night vision. Yang, however, is not so lucky. "I can help you." I offer with a smile. 

She waves me off. "Nah, it's fine, love. Just... gotta..." She fumbles with her last boot. "Pfft!" She spits out a few stray blades of grass and manages to buckle her foot ware. "There!" 

I sigh. "Next time, perhaps we could find a park bench? Or perhaps we could pack a blanket?" I request. Honestly, of all the women in the world, I had to choose the most sporadic and horny of them all. "Maybe then we won't ingest grass like a cow?" I grin. She gives me that look of frustration I've come to know and love.

"Maybe I'll take a mouthful and kiss you with it." She suggests. I scoff.

"I'd rather not make love to a cow." I remark as I adjust my bow and saunter away from her. "Then again, cows won't see an empty park and say, 'Hey! Let's stop by and have sex in it!' or something along those lines." I sense her aura spike. She's stomping after me now.

I turn around just in time for her to grab me by my face and pull me into a kiss. It doesn't taste like grass, surprisingly. She pulls away. "Some day, kitty cat, you're going to use up my patience." 

I step back and hop on her motorcycle. "And when that day comes, we'll be old, wrinkly, and sitting in rocking chairs, yelling at people to get off of our lawn." She laughs. I smirk as I put on my motorcycle helmet.

"Don't even joke like that!" She hops on and puts on her own helmet. Safety first, after all. Getting on, she starts up the machine, and I wrap my arms around her midriff. "It's a crime for a sexy thing like you to grow old!" Flattery will get her everywhere with me. Confound it, Yang.

"I love you." I tell her as we role out of the parking lot. She stops.

"I love you more." She says perfectly seriously, patting my hands. It's far too brief as she places her hands back on the handlebars and revs up her ride. We're back on the road again, heading back to the dorm.

No, heading back to our home.

We ride in silence for most of the way. 

I can see the lights as we approach. 

Something's wrong. "Yang." I speak, patting her midriff.

She pulls over immediately and comes to a halt. "What's wrong?" She asks seriously. 

I take off my helmet and hold my head up, sniffing the air. "Something's not right..." I don't smell... anything.

"What? What's not right?" She asks me, turning around, looking to me for answers. "Are you not well?"

I take a few more sn- "I don't sense any auras."

She's silent for a few moments. "Nothing?"

"It's like the place has been abandoned." I observe. We both dismount. She turns off her machine. "We come in, the lights are on. There is no smoke, no rubble." I look around with caution. "If something attacked Beacon, it attacked perfectly." I reach for- "I am without a weapon." I remember aloud. 

Yang loads her gauntlets. "You're not without me." She responds. I nod and move across the street into the greenery. "So what's the game plan?" She whispers as we begin to move alongside the street. 

"Firstly, hold fire." I answer. "Second, suppress our aura." I remind her. She complies immediately. 

"Right, sorry." 

"Third..." I pause. The greenery ends here. We'll have to move quickly through the open. We're wearing boots and shoes. The running will make noise. "I do not possess any means of contacting Ruby or Weiss." I dash across the open, and Yang follows right behind me. 

We take cover by the water fountain. "I'm on it." Yang whispers. I look behind me and see her dialing on a cellphone. She holds it up to her ear. "Ruby?"

"Yang! Thank the Allspark! We've made a horrible mistake!" Ruby whisper shrieks.

"WE?!" I hear Weiss whisper shriek. "Unless catching you red handed counts, I am completely INNOCENT!"

"Where are you?" Yang demands.

"I! Where are we, Weiss?"

"Oh, just give it here!" The sound is muffled. "Okay, Yang, we are currently hiding in... the snackroom." What? 

"You mean..." Yang trails off.

"Yes, THAT snackroom." Ah, the one in our dormitory. Why am I not surprised? "We've got the door barricaded, but we'll be making a run for the rooftop. Are you armed?"

"Always." Yang replies with a smirk. 

"Good, because we're not. We can't make any stops, it's too risky. Whatever you do, don't let it see you. Stick to cover, and don't make any noise. And whatever you do, DON'T use the main roads!" What?

"Wait, Weiss!" The line goes dead. Yang scowls.

"We can climb to the top." I inform her as we start moving towards our objective. "Just grab the window sills and climb."

"I'm not seeing any bodies." I hear her observe. 

"A more likely explanation would be a mass retreat." I deduce as we quickly sprint along. "The dormitory is just ahead." I inform her as we stop at a corner. "Can you climb fast?"

"If it means keeping your butt in focus, you bet." She grins. I role my eyes, but she pulls me in for a kiss. It's brief, again. "Whatever you do, stay alive." She commands.

I stare back into her eyes. "You too." I return the order. We make a mad dash for the south wall and start climbing. It's rather convenient how they stacked the rooms perfectly.

It works in our favor; we make it to the rooftop in less than a minute. As we scramble over the side and find footing, I look to the door and see it slam open as Ruby and Weiss enter the scene and slam it shut behind them. Ruby's holding a bag of candy. Of course she is. "Ah, you're right on time!" Weiss exclaims. She falters. "We can't lock the door." She realizes.

"What." Ruby deadpans, clutching her bag. Why are we running? What's going on? Yang laughs.

I look behind me to see her fish out her key ring. "Yes we can!" She exclaims and runs over to Weiss, pats her on the shoulder, and promptly locks the door.

"Where did you get that?" She asks.

"Made it."

"For what?"

"So no one could interrupt us."

"Sweet lord." She sighs and face-palms. "Why am I even bothered by it? Nothing matters anymore." 

"So, now that we've trapped ourselves up here, does anyone care to explain what's going on?" I demand, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh! You'll just LOVE it!" Weiss groans as she roles her eyes. "RUBY, here, thought it would be a good idea to-" 

The entire campus goes black. Every single light is dormant. 

Luckily for me, my night vision kicks in. 

"It cut the power." Ruby whispers.

"What do you mean IT cut the power?!" Weiss shrieks, "How could it cut the power, man?! It's an ANIMAL!"

She clutches her bag and whimpers, "I love you!"

Weiss groans. She grabs Ruby's face and pulls her in for an aggressive kiss. Right in front of us, too. That's a first.

"I love you more." She declares with a sigh. Oh dear, it sounds like it's a last, too. 

"Okay, I gotta know." Yang asks, "WHAT is going on?"

"Would you believe me if I said everyone decided to go for a midnight stroll?" Ruby meekly offers. 

"NO." Yang and I simultaneously answer. 

"Fine." Ruby sighs. "So, I-" 

The sound of an angry force colliding with the door draws our attention. We stare at it. Something hits it again. 

"This is it." Weiss whispers. "Girls, it's been an honor." WHAT is going on?! "Ruby, would you care to give us a heroic last speech as team leader?"

The door bangs. "Four years of trials, four years of achievement, four years of love." Ruby sighs. The door bangs. "They were perfect, but this will be the day we make our stand." She clutches the top of her candy bag and forms a make-shift club out of it. "Our LAST stand, girls! Here and Now!" Ugh, my brain hurts from the prolonged exposure to confusion. 

"I still have no idea what's going on." I remind everyone as the door bangs again. Whatever is behind it REALLY wants to get through. 

"Maybe if we offered up a virgin sacrifice?" Ruby wonders aloud.

Weiss groans. "None of us are virgins, Ruby." She reminds her. The door bangs again. 

Yang gets into position and prepares to fire. "You know what? I'll just shoot whatever breaks through."

I sigh. "Perhaps if we went for disarmament first?" I offer.

The door bangs. The hinges are starting to come loose. I may not be armed, but I still possess both of my fists. 

"Blake, I can barely see in the dark. I'm going to defend myself." She informs me, pulling back a leg to brace herself for the impending recoil. 

I move up to her left. "Then I'll fight by your side." I declare as I assume a battle stance and hope for the best. The door bangs again. The metal is starting to tear. 

"We might as well." Weiss sighs and moves up to my left, following my lead. "I can barely see, but at this point, I don't really care anymore." I role my eyes. This last stand is in need of romance.

"Lovers to the end!" Ruby declares as she joins our line. Team RWBY stands ready.

This is not the day I was waiting for. I was waiting for a wedding. Although, technically, graduation would have come first. 

Maybe Yang and I could have had the wedding ceremony during our graduation. 

The door smashes open.

The metal clangs to the ground as a pink blur rushes forward and slams into our wall, sending all of us to the ground. "MIIIINE!!!"

I barely manage to regain my footing just in time to see the blur smash into Ruby. "AAAAAAGH!" She shrieks. "Protect me, bag!" She yells, holding up the bag of candy.

I'm on my feet and charg-

Nora?

"MY CANDY!!!" She roars, snatching the bag out of Ruby's hands. "MIIIIIIIIIINE!!!" 

What.

Weiss is sitting on the ground, shaking her head. 

What.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Ruby wails as she shields her face with her hands. Nora is still straddling her. "Please don't eat me!"

"What? Ew! Gross!" Nora sticks her tongue out. "I want my candy, not you." She gets up. "Next time, ASK before you eat some of MY candy!"

What.

"Oh, did you leave your food unguarded?" Yang asks as she gets to her feet. 

"How did you know?" Nora asks as she gasps at the guess. 

Yang scoffs, "I've lived with her for... ever? Yeah, she'll eat anything that doesn't have your name on it."

"I do not!" Ruby meekly defends herself as she sits up. 

"Yeah, yeah. That's what YOU say." Yang waves a dismissive hand at her. "So, Nora, did she eat a lot of it?"

Nora shakes the bag up and down. "Hmmm... I don't think she ate too much." She looks around. "So, I'm gonna go now and try to enjoy this in peace." 

"Okay, sure!" Yang awkwardly stabs the ground with her boot. "Um, have a good night?"

"Thanks! You too!" She smiles and hops over the door, retreating downstairs. 

I groan. "Did she do all of this?" 

"If you're referring to the mass evacuation, yes." Weiss gets up and dusts herself off. "Yes, she did." She smirks. "Ren screams like a girl." Does he now? 

Yang giggles. "Seriously?"

The night sky lights up again. The power has come back on. How convenient. "Look at that!" Ruby exclaims. "Maybe she DIDN'T chew through the electrical cables!" 

Weiss closes the distance between the two and grabs her by the ear. 

"Ack! Hey!" She whines as Weiss drags her to the doorframe. "Weeeiss!"

"Hush. We're alive. I need appreciation sex now." She informs her as they start making their way down the stairs. "Blake, Yang, I need to borrow the dorm for an hour or two! Just find a hotel! I'll pay the bill." She ceases to speak as their footsteps grow fainter. 

I inhale with relief. I smell scents. "People are returning." I remark. 

"Ugh, good." Yang groans as she pulls me into a hug. I gladly return the gesture. "Let's go find the biggest, fanciest, most expensive hotel and make super expensive love on a super expensive bed." She suggests. Her eyes light up. "Maybe we could get an ice bucket and a chicken and-!" 

I quickly shut her up with a kiss. We were going to die. I think I've earned a few hormone indulging sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, my minions.


End file.
